Der große Tag!
by kittycat06
Summary: Manchmal weint sogar ein Logan Huntzberger...


Der große Tag

Logan stand in der Kirche. Sein Herz klopfte. Er war wahrscheinlich noch nie in seinem Leben so nervös gewesen. Heute war es wirklich so weit. Logan Huntzberger, der wahrscheinlich größte Playboy von Yale, würde heiraten.

Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte er das niemals für möglich gehalten, doch dann hatte er Rory getroffen und sein Leben hatte sich komplett verändert. Sie hatte ihn zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht. Sie machte ihn vollkommen.

Vor einem halben Jahr hatte er ihr dann einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Rorys Mutter hatte ihm sogar dabei geholfen einen Ring auszusuchen. Er war froh, dass Lorelai ihn endlich akzeptierte. Er würde nun ein Teil dieser Familie werden. Es machte ihn zum glücklichsten Mann auf dieser Welt.

Logan sah sich in der Kirche um. Die meisten der Gäste kannte er nur flüchtig. Seine Eltern hatten darauf bestanden eine Gästeliste mit 400 Leuten anzufertigen. Logan und Rory hatten irgendwann aufgehört, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Sie waren froh, dass die Huntzbergers es endlich akzeptierten, dass Rory die Frau an Logans Seite werden würde. Logan sah zur Seite, dort standen seine Trauzeugen Finn und Colin. Sie waren seine besten Freunde, und er war froh, dass er hier in diesem Moment nicht alleine stehen musste. Er sah seine Familie in der ersten Reihe sitzen. Seine Mum und sein Dad machten wie so oft vollkommen ignorante Gesichter, aber das konnte ihn heute nicht aufregen. Seine Schwester Honor lächelte ihn an, als er ihren Blick suchte.

Er lächelte zurück und fühlte sich gleich nicht mehr ganz so nervös. Er sah die Reihen weiter entlang. Dort hinten saß Stephanie und strahlte ihn an und winkte. Auf der anderen Seite saßen Lorelai, Luke, Emily und Richard, auch sie wirkten glücklich.

Logan durchfloss ein Gefühl der Wärme, als er all diese Menschen ansah, die sich so sehr für ihn und Rory freuten.

Rory stand im Ankleidezimmer der Braut. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel und dachte an Logan. Ob er wohl genauso nervös war wie sie? Neben ihr standen Paris und Lane, ihre Brautjungfern. Ursprünglich hatte Rory Lorelai als eine ihrer Brautjungfern gewollt, doch ihre Mum war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie zu alt für diesen Job sei.

Also hatte Rory sich für ihre beste Freundin aus Stars Hollow und für ihre beste Freundin aus Yale entschieden. Paris und Rory hatten vor zwei Monaten ihren Abschluss in Yale gemacht. Rory hätte niemals erwartet, dass sie so kurz nach ihrem Abschluss bereits heiraten würde, doch sie freute sich auf ihre Zukunft mit Logan.

Er war ihr Seelenverwandter, ihre fehlende Hälfte. Als ihr diese Begriffe in den Sinn kamen musste Rory über sich selbst lachen, wie kitschig das doch klang, aber sie fand einfach keine anderen Worte, für das was Logan ihr bedeutete. Sie hatte ihn gestern Abend das letzte Mal gesehen, bevor Finn und Colin ihn abgeholt hatten.

Er hatte sie angesehen und zum Abschied geküsst und in diesem Moment war ihr wieder einmal bewusst geworden, wie glücklich sie mit ihm war. Heute würde sie ihn heiraten, ihren Logan, und dann würden sie den Rest ihres Lebens miteinander verbringen. Rory dachte an all die Pro-und-Contra Listen, die sie gemacht hatte.

Sie alle waren eindeutig für Logan ausgefallen. Auf keiner ihrer Listen, die sie je in ihrem Leben gemacht hatte, war die Entscheidung so deutlich gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich an seinen Antrag vor einem halben Jahr. Er war perfekt gewesen. Logan neigte oftmals dazu Dinge mit teuren Essen oder teuren Geschenken auszudrücken, aber nicht bei seinem Heiratsantrag. Sie hatten an einem Sonntag Abend auf der Couch gelegen und einen Film angesehen.

Sie aßen chinesisches Essen und lagen aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch. Als der Film geendet hatte, hatte Rory Logan angesehen und ihn geküsst. Er hatte gefragt, womit er das verdient hätte und sie hatte schlicht geantwortet, dafür, dass du so bist, wie du bist.

Er hatte ihren Kuss erwidert und als er anschließend in ihre blauen Augen gesehen hatte, da wusste er, dass der Moment gekommen war. Er hatte den Ring schon seit drei Wochen mit sich rumgetragen und immer noch überlegt, auf welche Weise er sie Fragen würde. Doch in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er es einfach jetzt tun musste. Er hatte den Ring aus seiner Hosentasche genommen und ihr die kleine Schachtel gegeben.

Sie hatte darauf hin gesagt, dass er ihr wirklich nichts schenken musste, und das sie auch so wüsste, wie sehr er sie liebt. Er hatte sie daraufhin aufgefordert die Schachtel zu öffnen. Als Rory den Ring sah, wusste sie, was er zu bedeuten hatte.

„Rory, willst du mich heiraten?" hatte Logan gefragt und den Ring aus der Schachtel genommen.

Rory erinnerte sich daran, dass ihr Herz für einen Moment stehen geblieben war. Sie hatte schlicht

„Ja" geantwortet und ihn dann geküsst. Diesen Kuss würde sie wahrscheinlich niemals vergessen. Er war der intensivste und gefühlvollste, den sie jemals erlebt hatte.

Logan hatte ihre Hand genommen und ihr den Ring an den Finger gesteckt, er passte perfekt. Sie hatten dann für eine Weile einfach nur miteinander auf der Couch gelegen. Nach einer Weile hatte Rory gesagt:

„Ich bin überglücklich!"

„Ich auch" hatte Logan geantwortet und sie fester in seine Arme geschlossen.

Als Rory nun in ihrem Brautkleid vor dem Spiegel stand betrachtete sie den Verlobungsring an ihrem Finger und wusste, dass sie eine schöne Zukunft vor sich haben würde.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Paris öffnete sie. Rorys Vater Christopher kam rein.

„Seit ihr soweit?" fragte er.

„Ja, ich denke schon" antwortete Lane. Paris und Lane umarmten Rory ein letztes Mal und wünschten ihr beide viel Glück, bevor sie das Zimmer verließen. 

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Kleines" sagte ihr Dad und kam zu ihr.

„Danke!" flüsterte Rory. Ihre Stimme war vor Aufregung kaum noch vorhanden.

„Wollen wir?" fragte Christopher und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. Rory nickte nur und sie verließen das Zimmer.  
Rory und Christopher standen vor der großen Tür, die in die Kirche führte. Rorys Herz klopfte wie verrückt, und sie war froh, dass sie sich an ihrem Dad festhalten konnte. Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich und Rory sah in die Kirche. Sie war wunderschön dekoriert mit weißen Lilien.

„Komm Kleines" sagte Christopher und sie gingen los.

Rory war vollkommen berauscht von dem Gefühl, dass sie hatte, als sie die Kirche sah. Sie konnte Logan vorne am Altar stehen sehen, wie er ihr entgegen strahlte. Rory sah ihre Mum und all die anderen, die alle aufgestanden waren, als sich die Türen geöffnet hatten.

Ihre Mum lächelte sie an und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Rory konnte ihre eigenen Tränen nur nicht mehr zurück halten.

Logan sah, dass sich die Türen öffneten. Paris und Lane traten ein. Sein Herz begann noch schneller zu schlagen. Jetzt konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bevor Christopher Rory zum Altar führen würde.

Einige Momente später, die Logan wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, öffneten sich die Türen erneut und da stand sie, seine Rory. Sie sah aus, wie ein wunderschöner Engel. Sie ging am Arm ihres Vaters den Gang entlang und Logan hatte nur Augen für sie.

Er merkte, dass ihm Tränen des Glücks in die Augen stiegen und er ließ es zu. Es war ihm egal, dass 400 Menschen sehen konnte, dass er weinte. In diesem Moment zählte nur Rory.

Als Christopher und Rory den Altar erreicht hatten gab Christopher seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. Christopher drehte sich zu Logan und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Pass gut auf meine Kleine auf"

„Das werde ich" sagte Logan.

Christopher setzte sich zu den anderen Gästen und Logan nahm Rorys Hand. Ein Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit durchströmte beide, als sie die Hand des anderen spürten. Sie sahen sich an, als sie sich gemeinsam zum Pastor drehten und wussten, dass sie ein wunderschöne gemeinsame Zukunft vor sich hatten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ob ihr es mochtet oder nicht, bitte hinterlasst eure Meinung!

Danke!


End file.
